clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Offers
This page has a listing of the special offers (such as buffed card packs, discounts, and promo cards) that are held each week, starting from when the game was created on June 20, 2011 through March 20, 2012. July 26th, 2011 *For one week only you may purchase Skill Points at a 60% discount. August 2nd, 2011 *Four limited time Promo cards may now be purchased on the Home Page. These will remain there for two weeks, at which point they'll be replaced. August 16th, 2011 *Four new Promo items are now available on the Home page. *For one week only, Diamond packs have a higher chance to yield epic and legendary cards. August 23rd, 2011 *For one week only, Dragon Coins are being sold at a discount of up to 45% off. August 30th, 2011 *Four new Promo items have been added to the game, and are available on the Home Page. September 13th, 2011 *New Limited Offer Item September 20th, 2011 *A new Promo card - Bladestorm - is now available on the Home Page. October 4, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is available on the Home Page. October 11th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is now available on the Home Page. October 18th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is available. Fans of kobolds should enjoy it. October 25th, 2011 *Apocolocyntosised Kobold: **Halloween will soon be upon us, forcing us to endure waves of gluttonous children and third-rate vampires. In honor of this season, we've added the Apocolocyntosised Kobold to the game for a limited period of time. **This curious (and perhaps unpronounceable) creature may ambush you in any of the game's four Quest Zones. **If you encounter and vanquish him, you'll have a chance of obtaining his delightful flaming pumpkin helm. *A new Weekly Offer item has been added to the game. November 1st, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is now available on the Home Page. November 8th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card has been added to the game. November 15th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is available on the Home Page. November 22nd, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is now available on the Home Page. November 29th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is available on the Home Page. December 6th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is available on the Home Page. *Sales: **Premade Decks may be purchased at 75% off the usual price for the next week. **During this period, Draft Packs and Gold Packs are also being sold at a discount. December 13th, 2011 *Promo Packs: **For a limited time, Promo Packs can be purchased from the 'Advanced Packs' part of the Shop. **Each Promo Pack contains 1 past Promo card, at least 2 Rares, and a Craft ingredient. **The Fairy Dust ingredients obtained from the pack can be used to create the Fairy's Delight card via the Craft Page. **All cards obtained from Promo Packs are foils. *A new Weekly Offer card has been added to the game. December 20th, 2011 *Merry Christmas **Although Tor'gyyl existed long before the time when BC gave way to AD, and they thus don't have Christmas, they do have a conveniently similar winter festival in West Kruna. So, let us rejoice! **Snow has been added to the Zone 1, 2, and 3 maps - so you may wander round a winter wonderland to your heart's content. This should prove especially pleasing to players in the southern hemisphere, who are usually deprived of Yuletide snow. **As you walk around any of our four Quest Zones, you may find yourself embroiled in our two seasonal ambushes - and get to celebrate the holidays through the medium of fantasy violence. ***Each of those ambushes has a chance to drop a special winter festival / Christmas item. **If you've ever wanted to dress up like a bloody Santa, this week's offer item on the Home Page should appeal to you. *The Promo Pack will remain in the Shop for an additional week. December 27th, 2011 *A new Weekly Offer card is now available on the Home Page. *Although Christmas has drifted into the past, and dubious interpretations of ancient calendars insist that we shall never see another, lingering traces of the winter festival still remain in West Kruna. So, if you haven't yet obtained your Candy Cane or Festive Yule Tribesman, fear not - for the seasonal ambushes which yield them will be available for another week. *The Promo Pack is no longer available, having been snatched from the shelves by scavenging fairies. However, rest assured that those mischievous fey folk will be pounded into new quantities of Rainbow Dust in the future - for people who still yearn to craft the Fairy's Delight card. January 10th, 2012 *A new Weekly Offer card is now available on the Home Page. January 17th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Miser's Volley *Guaranteed Legendary or Epic in every Diamond Pack! *The chance for a Legendary has been doubled. January 24th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Corruption Compounded *30% off Mystery Packs. *Up to 45% Dragon Coin bonus! January 31st, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Samantha the Demophile *All cards in draft packs guaranteed rare or better! February 7th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Fair Play *Promo Packs have returned! New and improved. **Each Promo Pack purchase provides a Leprechaun's Token which can be used to craft new and exciting cards! **These new cards can also be found randomly within the Promo Packs themselves. **Leprechaun Tokens may also be converted into Rainbow Fairy Dust for those still seeking the Fairy's Delight card. February 14th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Love Rocks *In the spirit of Valentines Day, this weeks promo card is priced cheaper than previous Epic quality promos. *Rare Packs now on sale! Rare Packs contain at least 1 Rare quality card every time. *Promo Packs available for one more week! February 21st, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Merciful Salvation. *Diamond Packs are now 25% off! One week only. February 28th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Spiteful Suicide *40% off Gold and Draft Packs! March 6th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Absolver *30% off Mystery Packs! One week only. March 13th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Temperance Toss *All cards in draft packs guaranteed rare or better! March 20th, 2012 *A new Promotional Card has been added: Titaran Mind-Mend *Diamond Packs guaranteed to contain at least one Epic or Legendary! Category:Updates Log